Rookie
Rookie is the alter ego of Bowser when he gets amnesia and becomes Popple's assistant in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga When Fawful shot down Bowser's Koopa Cruiser, Bowser was stuck in a cannon, and was eventually fired at Tolstar by Sergeant Starshade, the green Starshade Bro, causing Bowser to lose his memory. He was found by Popple the shadow thief, who made him his partner, calling him "Rookie". When Popple and Rookie tried to steal the Chuckola Reserve from the Chateau de Chucklehuck in Chucklehuck Woods, they ran into Mario and Luigi, who immediately recognized Rookie as Bowser. During their fight, Rookie seemed to remember fighting them before, and was able to breathe fire, which he hadn't known he could do since he became Rookie. Both were defeated and ran off, only to be defeated again by Chuckolator and imprisoned in barrels. Chuckolator later sent them both flying away to parts unknown. Popple and Rookie later returned to try and steal the Beanstar after the Mario Bros. defeated Cackletta. Mario and Luigi defeated them again, and when a Peach Bot with a Birdo's voice in it made the Beanstar go insane, it lifted into the air with Mario, Luigi, Popple, and Rookie hanging onto it. Rookie was the last of the four to fall, but not before regaining his memory as Bowser. Unfortunately for him, he was knocked unconscious from the fall, and before he could wake up, was possessed by Cackletta when Fawful implanted her soul inside his body, turning them into Bowletta. Bowser is not restored to normal until Cackletta is destroyed, however, he was caught in the explosion of his castle and eventually rescued from the ocean by Prince Peasley and returned to one of his other castles by the Mario Bros., Princess Peach, and Toadsworth. In the meantime, Popple, though fighting alone during the third battle, took a Birdo as his second "rookie" for the fourth battle, but after he blamed Birdo for his defeat she knocked him away, and he was subsequently captured and sentenced to community work in Little Fungitown, with his probation officer calling him "Rookie". Battle The first time Popple and Rookie are fought, Rookie has 120 HP, 40 defense, and 30 speed. Rookie attacks by ramming the Mario Bros., which must be countered by hammering him. After taking enough damage, Rookie will remember fighting them before and begin to shoot fireballs at them. If Popple is attacked, Rookie will throw hammers at the Mario Bros, which ironically must be hammered away. If Popple is defeated first, Rookie must be defeated next. If Rookie is defeated first, Popple will give up and run away, uttering Bowser's Mario Party 2 line "I'll remember this!" The second time, Rookie has 250 HP, 60 defense, and 60 speed. The battle is similar to the first aside from stats, except Rookie can use his fireballs from the start. He can also use a Bros. attack with Popple, where he grabs Popple by the feet and slams on the ground, creating two shockwaves that must be jumped over. He can also set Popple on fire and throw him at the Mario Bros. Trivia *Rookie's response to Popple being attacked is one of the few times Bowser throws hammers, the first of which was his debut in Super Mario Bros. The only other known times he throws hammers are in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'', Super Princess Peach ''and ''New Super Mario Bros.2, but Bowser is more known for breathing fire, stomping, and sometimes using his claw or teeth. Category:Transformations Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Bosses